custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kibo
'Kibo '''is the leader of the Toa Xaloskor and freer of slaves. Biography Long ago, there was a team of six Toa. They fought for truth, justice, and the weak. These were the Toa Xaloskor. These heroes were strong, powerful, intelligent, and pure. Leading this team of heroes was someone with the power of a volcano. This hero was known as "Kibo". One day, all six Toa were captured. They were taken to different locations. They were stripped of their weapons, masks, and armor. Then they were stripped of their memories and were implanted with new ones. They were all mesmerized to think that they were and always had been slaves, or "workers" as their new owners put it. The once-great Toa were now reduced to the lives as mere slaves. Capturing Toa and turning them into slaves is actually not that uncommon a practice on Xalosk. Slavers have Masks of Control. With them, they can implant false memories and repress real ones. The Toa Xaloskor freed countless Toa and effectively ruined the lives of countless slavers. The Slavers thought it would be the ultimate irony to turn the Toa into their very own slaves. Many years later, a Great Being by the name of Chronos visited Kibo in his dreams. The Great Being explained who he was and who Kibo was. Kibo denied ever being a Toa, claiming, "I'm a worker. I always have been a worker. I have no team, I have no Toa powers, I don't even have a name." Chronos explained that his memories were repressed and inaccessible, for the time being. Chronos said to Kibo that what he needed to do was take the slaver's mask and crush it under a rock. Then, and only then, would his and everyone else's memories be restored. Kibo asked, "If that's what must be done, why don't you do it yourself? Also, if I was this great and powerful Toa, why didn't you come to me as soon as I was captured?" Chronos replied, "It must be ''you who destroys the mask. This shall show that even without your weapons, mask, or armor, you can still accomplish great things. And to answer your other question, high power Great Beings such as myself are forbidden from directly interfering with the affairs of your world. However, I could no longer stand idly by and watch." The next day, Kibo was working as usual. His owner came up to Kibo and congratulated him on his hard work. His owner said, "You are a fine worker." Kibo then heard his owner say, "You and your team were all weak! You were all easy to turn into slaves. The once-great Kibo is now my absolute obedient slave." Kibo then, without thinking, punched his owner in the face as hard as he could. All the former Toa stopped what they were doing and stared in shock and horror. Kibo immediately felt guilty. His owner said, "What was that for?! I just congratulated you on your hard work!" But Kibo heard, "Is that all you’ve got you pathetic freak?!" Kibo then kicked his owner in the leg and his owner nearly fell. The slaver said, "That's it. I'm gonna make an example outta you!" The slaver then used his whip, but Kibo caught it in mid-strike. Kibo then pulled back on the whip, making his slaver come at him with his guard down. Kibo then punched the slaver so hard, his mask flew off. Kibo then grabbed the Mask of Control and ran. The slaver then used his whip to grapple onto Kibo's leg, making him fall. Kibo stuck his hand out at his owner and a ball of fire came out, knocking the slaver back a few feet. Kibo then grabbed the mask and continued running. He then found a large rock, lifted it, and crushed the mask underneath it. With that, everyone's memories had been restored. Kibo, with his memories restored, went to his slaver and demanded to know where their weapons, masks, and armor were. The slaver said that they were in his dwelling. The Toa went to his dwelling and retrieved their weapons, masks and armor. The Toa all cheered Kibo for being able to get their powers back. Chronos then appeared to Kibo and said that they still had work to do. Abilities and Traits Kibo has the Elemental Power of Fire, meaning he can use fire to his aid. He can hurl fireballs, create walls of fire, and melt most metals. He can combine his powers with a Toa of Earth to create Magma. Kibo is intelligent, powerful, cunning, and pure of heart. He and his Toa Team have faced countless trials. The only reason they were eventually captured was because the enemy attacked from the shadows and would not show themselves. Mask and Tools Kibo wears the Hau Nuva – the Great Mask of Shielding. With it, he can shield him and his allies against physical attacks, but not against ambush nor mental attacks. His allies can access the shielding powers if they are in close enough proximity. Kibo wields a Magma Blade and a Fire Launcher. With the Magma Sword, he can shoot jets of fire at his opponents. If he puts the blade into the ground, he can heat the very earth into lava. He can also cut through metals with the Magma Blade. His Fire Launcher can shoot fireballs at his opponents at high speeds. He can also use the fireballs to make holes in walls or explode various things. Trivia *Kibo is named after one of the three volcanic cones of Mount Kilimanjaro. **Kibo was originally going to have the power of Magma. *Kibo's design is inspired by Tahu Nuva's. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Xaloskor Category:Generation 2